The Mystery of the Franklin Badge
by Gracekim20
Summary: A week after 'A Earthbound Memory', Grace is filled with questions about the badge and when an unexpected vistor comes, she may get the answers she seeks. Will it be what she hope or something far worse?
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of the Franklin Badge

**This happens a week after 'A Earthbound Memory' in the timeline.**

**It's set two months before my 'Kingdom hearts Interval' Story that occurred in December 2018 to coincide with real time.**

**This has Earthbound characters, references to Disney and Kingdom hearts. It is another collab story between Nazo the Mysterious hedgehog and myself. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Deep in Disney Castle. Jiminy Cricket was looking through the journals of Grace's adventures. King Mickey Mouse kept an eye on her since she was little and only imagining the possibility of adventures. While Jiminy Cricket looked at a specific journal, he saw letters magically appear right before his eyes. The journal entry ended with the name of an object called the Franklin Badge. Jiminy swiftly left the journal archives and ran to check in with Merlin the Wizard, who was visiting the castle along with other magical beings such as The Fairy Godmother and the Three Good Fairies.

The wizard examined the journal. "Oh dear. This is quite serious Jiminy Cricket." Merlin waved his magical wand. "Grace's personal timeline has been altered by a paradox. All because of that atrocious individual who tried to crush her as a little girl."

Jiminy Cricket rubbed his chin for a moment. "I can't say that I'm familiar with either of the people she encountered in that paradox. We should show the others this journal at once. There's no telling of that evil time traveller could be trouble in the future."

Merlin held up a hand as he said. "Or the past. Always the past."

Using magic, Merlin showed the others the events of the journal entry. It revealed events in visual detail: They saw the events that a time traveling Bill Cipher showed to Grace (seen in 'Eathbound Memory'). Nobody knew who the time travellers were or what the mysterious Franklin Badge was. They called Yen Sid, and he sent Heckapoo to pick up Jiminy Cricket and the journal.

Chapter 1-The Mystery Begins

For quite a long while, Grace was examining the Franklin Badge. The presence of the object confirmed that Bill was telling the truth for once. But she wandered, who is Ness? Why did Porky attack her? More to the point who convinced Porky to attack her as a child? Why did Ness insist that Grace kept the Franklin Badge? Clearly Ness is a hero, yet there is a mystery to him.

Her concentration was broken when a familiar pair of Dimension Scissors opened up a portal into her room. "Hey Grace." Heckapoo said with a wave.

Heckapoo and Jiminy Cricket entered her room and the portal closed. "Sorry to startle you but we've got something big to talk about." He said while holding the tiny journal.

Heckapoo looked at Grace. "You found the badge?" She said while noticing it was in Grace's hands.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do now " Grace pointed out.

"Heckapoo, intruders are searching for it all over England" Omnitraxus Prime warned.

He used his body to reveal 8 people in silver armour.

"The Dark Disney Knights again" Grace said, darkly.

"Grace. It is time to meet him. Someone who can help with the badge" Heckapoo said before she pulled out a strange little device. It had a logo that resembled a human with a long strand of hair, and a pair of glasses.

When she pressed it, the trio instantly vanished.

They reappeared in a new location with advanced machinery in what seemed to be another dimension.

Jiminy Cricket was surprised to see machinery at work while the three of them were alright. "Well I'll be. I don't recall seeing such amazing devices before." Shortly after he said that, a flashlight was aimed at them.

The light was turned off to reveal a short elderly scientist, he had a buck tooth, a long strand of hair, googly looking glasses. He was carrying a red vacuum cleaner on his back like a backpack. "Hello. Who are you explorers? My lab security detected a dimensional jump from one of my machines. Who are you?"

"I'm Grace Quade, are you a scientist on fish?" Grace asked.

The old man chuckled, "No, but I am quite fond them." He then noticed Heckapoo. "I see now, Heckapoo. This is that girl you talked about." Heckapoo nodded. "Follow me." They went into a lab with a giant monitor and an electronic swivel chair. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prof. E. Gadd." He put his vacuum cleaner down.

Heckapoo looked at Grace for a moment. "Gadd makes some interesting stuff. Even by my standards." She said to Grace.

"What items do you make, Professor Gadd?" Grace asked, curiously.

The eager professor spoke softly while showing one of his inventions. "All kinds of marvellous machines. Such as the Poltergust series of vacuums. I built and designed them to catch ghosts." He was gesturing to the vacuum he was carrying earlier. He then thought for a moment. "I've also created the wonderful Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, aka F.L.U.D.D, time machines, machines that can enable travel across space time. And even a paintbrush..." He seemed to pause for a moment, he then thought to himself, _Control yourself Elvin_.

He then chuckled. "Goodness me, I'm rambling on again."

Prof. E. Gadd kind of reminded Jiminy Cricket of Geppetto. The two inventors would certainly talk a lot about traveling to other worlds. "Pardon me Prof. E. Gadd, but we need your help with something that Grace found." He said as Grace looked around at stuff. She was a bit dazzled by the lights she was seeing.

"Uh, I have this badge, sir. I'm not sure what i'm meant to do with it but I was told it could protect me" Grace explained, quickly.

Prof. E. Gadd looked at the badge intuitively. "May I examine it?" Before Grace said anything, he assumed she wanted him to examine it. "Alright. Let's see how the Franklin Badge works." He took it to a testing centre in his laboratory for examination.

Now the tests could begin.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like with Dragon files, this story is already complete.**

**So, you can expect all chapters to be up on the same day. At the end i'll share the full timeline again.**

**Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Some Explosive Answers

**Some characters from Earthbound, Star vs the forces of evil and Disney are included in this story.**

The group watched Prof. E. Gadd use a pressurized hose. "Test #1." He used it to fire water at the Franklin Badge. It was unharmed by the pressurized water. "Fascinating."

The trio watched the professor conduct his tests on the badge.

"The badge might be indestructible?" The professor said as he placed a Bob-omb in the test area. When it exploded the Franklin Badge was unscathed.

"It really is magic then!" Grace exclaimed.

Prof. E. Gadd noticed some unusual design work on the Franklin Badge. It has the words Franklin Badge written on the top and the bottom of the badge. There was also an image of half the globe, like someone was looking down at the globe from the North Pole. The Franklin Badge also had lightning bolt going through the word "Mother" and the 'O' looked like it showed part of the globe.

Jiminy Cricket took a moment to examine the badge with the professor. He sketched the design best he could before the journal made the image. "Fascinating. I wonder who could've made this badge."

Prof. E. Gadd thought for a moment. "Interesting. Whoever designed this badge knew what they were doing." He took the Franklin Badge, went into a testing room, placed the badge on and then he had a machine fire electricity at him. But the Franklin Badge reflected it back at the source and destroyed it. "Aha! Just as I suspected. This Franklin Badge can reflect projectiles."

Heckapoo and Jiminy Cricket gathered the Professor and Grace to a table. They opened up the journal entry about Ness and Porky. "According to this journal. That Porky fellow had lasers he could fire from his capsule. Maybe Ness gave you the Franklin Badge to protect you from Porky's laser fire." The cricket suggested to Grace.

"That seemed to be the case. I… hope that kid is alright " Grace said, worriedly.

"It says here that Ness has spent a lot of time traveling across time and space. He's been trying to stop Porky for a long time... How could the journal possibly know that?" The cricket said as he looked over the journal.

Grace looked at him.

"Remember when you were able to go INTO your journal..." she began.

Jiminy laughed, sheepishly.

"I remember all the trouble it caused. I'm glad that original journal has been restored though. I didn't remember some of the people we encountered in the past... Sometimes I wonder how Tarzan is doing." Jiminy was referring to the fact the group forgot about Sephiroth. He often wondered how things were in the Deep Jungle. It seemed to be the one world from the first journey that was never revisited.

Prof. E. Gadd looked at Jiminy with interest. "What's that? You say you've gone into one of your journals before?" Jiminy nodded while taking a step forward. "Fascinating. That reminds me of the time... A young lad I met. Faced a king of evil ghosts. He was sucked into a magical painting and then ended up in a pocket dimension." He looked at the journal.

"Do you mean Luigi?" Grace wondered.

He just smiled in response and seemed to dodge talking about the matter. "Now. We need to give this badge a scan when Grace is wearing it." He offered it back to her.

"Thanks. Um, what do we do now?" Grace wondered after taking the badge from him.

Prof. E. Gadd activated a scanner. The badge began to flow while revealing something hidden deep within. "Strange... PSI... PK... Psychic... There appears to be a hidden message. Part of it can be decoded." The old man grinned.

-To be continued-

**Next time: The mystery unravels….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Message?

Heckapoo thought for a moment. "Sounds pretty serious. Ness must've somehow placed the message in the Franklin Badge?" She suggested while thinking.

Grace's eyes lit up.

"We have to decode it. Is it Cesar cipher, Atbash or something else?" Grace asked, excitedly, recalling how much fun she had decoding things when Gravity Falls was still on TV.

The scientist soon found a psychic message. "Aha. This is an interesting code. Seems to possibly be made up of three ciphers... But what order to use? Which one do we use first?" He looked at Grace, hoping her choice would help.

"What about Atbash first?" Grace suggested.

The professor typed it out on his computer. "Which one next?"

"Then Caesar cipher" Grace continued.

The professor chuckled with excitement. "Which only leaves..." He input the final cipher. "Ohohohoho! Eureka. We've done it." He was very happy.

"What does it say?" Heckapoo asked, quickly.

The professor read some text that appeared on a computer screen. "Hello Grace. If you've decoded this message. It means that you're a Universal Knight and you remember Porky." The writer of the code was quickly revealed.

"My name is Ness. I'm a time traveller from a town called Onett. In my timeline, Porky gave me a hint that he was going to travel across time and space. When that happened I ended up in a world where I turned into a stuffed toy after fighting a giant hand. A Mr. Saturn alien helped me travel across time and took me back to Onett. I can't explain everything now due to space available on the Franklin Badge. But seek me out. Search far and wide, I'm but one of the First Twelve. We will help you." The message ended.

"Whoa! Where...can I find him?" Grace asked in a small voice.

The computer shorted out for a moment. "Sorry. That was all there was... Maybe we'll need to find some other... Oho what is this?" P Prof. E. Gadd scanned the Franklin Badge.

"Interesting. There appears to be a pocket dimension within this Franklin Badge. This isn't a microverse but an actual pocket dimension. Whoever designed this was a true genius. Genius, genius, genius." He seemed to marvel at the discovery.

"Like Rick Sanchez?" Grace suggested.

Prof. E. Gadd. "I'm not sure on that. Because this is magical in nature. This genius knew how to mix magic and science together. My kind of scientist." He briefly chuckled with excitement.

Heckapoo then whispered. "Grace. Do we know a Rick who can use magic?"

"No..." Grace trailed off.

The professor continued to think. "I actually have a... (Ahem) device that could breach the portal into the pocket dimension." He tapped his fingers together.

"Is it safe?" Grace asked, immediately.

The professor lifted a heavy box on to a floor. He then plugged in a spark plug behind it. "Most certainly. Why it is so safe that I'd entrust a child with it." He was hinting towards something big.

"Have you tested it, sir?" Grace questioned with insistence.

With excitement Prof. E. Gadd said. "Yes. I have personally tested it. How do you think I met Heckapoo?" She blushed when he said that.

"Hmmm... alright. I'm in" Grace said, feeling satisfied with his response.

He typed on a keyboard and a strange rainbow coloured point on a machine lowered. "Time for the dimensional portal to open." He said as the device made a hole appear. He opened the hole until what looked like a portal into a 1990's American town appeared.

"Um Heckapoo, can you come with me?" Grace asked, nervously.

She thought for a moment. "I'm a bit too obvious." She said while pointing at her horns.

Jiminy Cricket jumped on to Grace's shoulder. "I could keep out of sight while we visit that world." He said as he kept hidden on Grace by hiding in a pocket.

Grace breathed deeply to calm her nerves.

She laughed, awkwardly.

"I should be used to this stuff by now, but I still get nervous " she admitted.

Jiminy gave her a comforting pat for a moment before returning to the pocket. "Prepare to jump." The professor said as Grace jumped in.

-And so the quest for answers starts…-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Is this Eagleland?

Grace felt like her body was covered in paint when she jumped through the portal. But once she was on the other side, she landed in a green field near an old school drug store. When they served all kinds of goods other than medication. "Well I'll be." Jiminy Cricket said as he looked at the beautiful town.

Grace's eyes were lit up in awe at the wonder of this world that was new to her.

"I guess we should find the locals and see if they know that boy... was it Pike?" Grace wondered as she thought very hard to remember the name.

There seemed to be music in the atmosphere. Cars casually drove around but there didn't seem to be any people around. "Porky is the name of the one who attacked you. I wonder if this is Ness' hometown?" The cricket said after he made a quick observation.

"Ah Ness. I have to ask about Ness" Grace repeated in order to remember while walking into town.

The people seemed to be cheery as they walked about. Mailman delivering mail, traffic guards directing traffic, kids going to school and/or leaving school. There was even a paper delivery boy enjoying his job. Adults were greeting each other with warm smiles, it was truly a peaceful and kid friendly place. There seemed to be singing. "When you are happy. With laughter to spare. Fun is twice as much fun, with someone to share." The adults began to sing across the town.

A lady then sang. "When you are starting to feel lonely."

"And full of despair." A policeman sang, right as a painter fell off a ladder.

The lady and policeman helped the painter, he smiled a little as he sang. "Things aren't half as bad. When somebody cares about you." The painter was later checked on by a doctor.

The children began to sing near a simple baseball game among the kids. "When you're lookin' for someone you can count on."

A somewhat familiar voice sang. "Won't you think about me?"

Although the kids didn't seem to notice Grace, it seemed like they wanted her to sing. "When you're lookin' for someone you know you can rely on."

Grace could almost see a red baseball cap. "Don't you ever doubt me, I'll be there someway, somehow. That's what bein' friends is about." Suddenly there was a home-run hit and Grace saw Ness running with amazing speed for a kid his age.

"Ness!" Grace yelled.

He waved to the neighbourhood kids while running. When he ran pass Grace, he seemed to be like a hologram, or a ghost. Jiminy Cricket looked at this development. He then turned to Grace, "you don't think...?"

"Oh no, it's data!" Grace cried.

However, another familiar voice was heard. "They're not data. They're like ghosts of the past dummies of Onett."

The two friends looked around for the voice.

"What?" Grace asked while looking around.

The voice continued. "Behold. The way Onett could've been." The town of Onett suddenly turned into a ghost town, in the sense it was abandoned and places were on fire. UFOs were hovering and occasionally shooting lasers.

"Are you that possessed kid?" Grace questioned, cautiously.

Grace saw a lone fat kid among the ruined town of Onett. "That looks like Porky. Be careful Grace." Jiminy cautioned before hiding for safety.

When she got no response to her answer, she tried a different approach after nodding at Jiminy.

"You! Where is Ness?!" Grace cried.

Porky shook his head. "Probably in the real Onett of Eagleland... He was always sentimental... He's also jerky..." Porky turned around. Although he was short compared to Grace, she shivered in his presence.

"H-how do I get there? I need to see him" Grace stated.

Porky then thought for a moment. "I wanted that... But I can't go back to him... I'm a despicable creature... Everyone hates me..." Suddenly the trio were inside an old house.

The house looked like it was alright compared to the rest of the town. Grace looked around until she heard a woman yell, "there you are Porky! Where have you been?!"

A man yelled at Porky. "Porky! You got Picky your only brother in danger. You know that means!" The man seemed to be Porky's father.

Porky was backing away. "Please! I'll be good!" Porky was swatted against his face by his father. His father then proceeded to hit him several times before taking out his belt and spanking Porky. The fat kid cried out in pain and yet his mother didn't do anything.

"You...were abused? Did you ever tell anyone?" Grace asked with concern.

Picky was upset that his mother Lardna didn't save Porky from his father Aloysius. Porky was grounded to his room and not given any food. "Nobody cared... Even Ness let it happen..." Porky couldn't help but feel mixed feelings towards his parents. The house warped to look abandoned and condemned, before a UFO shot the roof off.

Jiminy Cricket didn't like the look of this. "We must be looking at Porky's memories from long ago?" Shortly after he said that, Lardna Minch seemed to appear.

The fat blonde woman sounded very mean. "What a terrible child, breaking into our house! And you brought a disgusting cricket with you!" She swung her purse at Grace and Jiminy.

The illusions of Porky's memories saw Grace as a child and Jiminy not as a cartoon character.

"I'm not a child! Leave the kid alone!" Grace cried as she stood in front of Porky.

He was swatted aside and the landscape suddenly changed. Grace and Jiminy Cricket saw Porky near a broken statue in front of Ness' house. "I'm sorry... Please believe me..." But all Porky got in response was a PK attack that sent him flying back.

"Porky? Listen, these are memories of the past. Can you hear me? Please let me help you" Grace begged.

Ness suddenly appeared behind Grace. "This was my folly... I needed you to see what caused Porky to choose his evil path." Rather this was the real Ness or not was unclear.

"Oh...so he's not really here? Is there a way I can help him?" Grace asked in a small voice filled with sympathy.

He shook his head. "You hate me kid!" Porky yelled out at Grace. The fake Porky then stated, "you probably have waited a long time to take revenge on me. That's why you made yourself stronger than me?!" Porky looked like he was about to push Grace.

Jiminy Cricket was concerned. "He's serious."

Grace sighed and began to walk away.

However, the bully pushed her down, she seemed to be small again. "Haha! You're a wimp." Porky taunted her.

Jiminy Cricket whispered to Grace. "I know this sounds odd but try to befriend him. Maybe you can change his ways and help heal his Heart." Jiminy made Grace realize that perhaps Porky had a heart in a state of sadness amongst other things.

"Porky, you don't have to lash out your anger on others. At least talk to me. I'm not a therapist but I will listen to what you have to say. Please, let me in" Grace said, gently.

He seemed surprised, he just pushed her away. "Why would you listen to me?"

-Chapter 5- Poor Porky-

It seemed like there were dark clouds. "Did you forget what I did to you? Why are you pretending to be nice?!" Porky suspected Grace had ulterior motives.

Thankfully she had her conscience to help guide her. "He seems to be scared. I'm sure if you're patient you can get through to him." Jiminy kept hidden while he talked.

"I'm not pretending. I know abuse when I see it, I've learned it a lot of times during my education at school. Whatever you've gone through is not your fault, ok? I know you last saw me as a child but I'm an adult now. I may not have experienced abuse, but I feel sympathy for anyone who has experienced it" Grace admitted in a kind voice.

Porky seemed surprised to hear this. He walked backwards a little bit. "I can't stand the spanking... Spanks are the worst..." Porky seemed to feel conflicted. "Don't you hate me for trying to murder you? That is evil of the greatest kind." He did have a point.

Grace sighed.

"I know that, but you didn't kill me. Even criminals are given a chance to be rehabilitated in jail, have you forgotten that?" she reminded him.

He didn't like her treating him nicely, so he pushed back again. "I'm just a terrible person... My dad always told me I was... The only time he cared for me was when I had Giygas control him... Even then it was all because of the power I had..." Porky seemed like he was about to cry.

"Hey, look at me. What he did to you is not your fault. You can still be a better person and prove him wrong" Grace insisted.

Porky seemed to cry for a moment. His hair covered his eyes, yet a single tear was seen falling. "B-But... What if I slip up and you hate me? What if I just lie and cheat on you... Could you really forgive me..." Porky just stood still.

Jiminy Cricket whispered. "Now is your chance to show him the real you." He knew that Grace would understand what he meant.

Grace gave him a comfort hug.

"I'll help you with this, that's what heroes do. Help those in need. That includes you, little one" Grace confessed, softly.

Porky stared harder and saw the illusion fade away to reveal Grace as her adult self.

The Porky illusion faded away. "I can't tell you how much I wish that I could've gotten through to my old friend." The Ness illusion returned.

Jiminy Cricket hopped up. "So, you're the Ness kid who saved Grace." He said while the illusion nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind me asking. Are you an illusion?" Jiminy Cricket was curious.

Ness nodded.

_They were about to be told a hidden truth…._

_-To be continued-_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- The Truth

Ness looked up at Grace. "I'm a memory. Long ago someone placed the memories of Ness into this Franklin Badge. My duty is to make sure only Grace learned about the secrets of this badge." The Ness Memory had a warm smile. "Things can sometimes be dark. But there is light, you just have to find it and hold on to it." The town returned to normal and everyone was happy as far as the eye could see.

The cricket thought for a moment. "I'm curious why you showed things the way that you did?"

The Ness Memory explained. "You needed to see things the way I did so long ago. I used to think that the world was fun and completely innocent as I went about the daily routine of life. But as I ran to explore the world, I soon learned about the darkness that lurks underneath all the warm smiles and exterior of the world." Jiminy Cricket believed that was the reason the Ness Memory led them to the Porky Memory. "When Porky began to travel across time and space. You met him in your future. Evil forces teamed up with him and convinced him to travel through time to kill you." Clearly the Ness Memory was talking to Grace. "I travelled through time to stop him and to save you. I was successful. "

The Porky Memory appeared again.

"As for the Porky Memory, he is a test." The Ness memory illusion explained.

"Another test? Are you a Universal Knight too?" Grace asked.

Ness Memory merely gave her a wink. "I needed to see how much you've grown since Porky traumatised you." They soon saw Picky playing around Ness' house.

They saw Picky playing with Tracy, the little sister of Ness. The family dog King was playing around with them. Ness' mother was encouraging them to play. "You have a nice family Ness." The Ness Memory nodded in agreement with the cricket.

"Wait so I can't meet you in person again?" Grace asked, in a whisper.

Ness' Memory said. "For now, we won't meet. But someday we will, it just is a matter of time. Believe me, I've been to tons of timelines and dimensions. Somewhere there are a ton of me." He scratched his hat for a moment. "You must beware of the Evil Corruption." The skies became dark as he talked.

"Do you mean that cult group?" Grace asked, cautiously.

"What if we never get to meet again and I die before that happen?" She added.

He shook his head. "They are but a tool. The Evil Corruption often appears as black and red or purple and black. It has altered my multiverse and caused so much to happen." Grace saw a red and black entity, it seemed to perpetually swirl around and around. "Don't be afraid. One day you'll literally change into another being. But don't be afraid. You'll become a new light and understand the Chaos who has been a good friend." The world seemed to shake.

Jiminy Cricket hopped on to Grace's head. "It sounds like he's talking about Green"

Ness' Memory nodded because he heard the cricket. "I can't say much. But one day you'll be judged, in the aftermath you'll reborn into a shining light. You'll need to find the Lost One. She'll be very precious to you." Suddenly sunlight began to shine. "Trust me. We'll meet when you find The First Twelve. The First Twelve." Suddenly the town of Onett began to become lively and cheerful.

As Ness spoke, Grace got flashbacks of Sora in his 'dive of the heart' location with the voice of Mickey guiding him.

The cricket wondered what Ness' Memory was talking about. "Who are the First Twelve?"

The memory of the Ness simply said. "Smash Brothers."

The entire area suddenly went dark.

The memory of Porky appeared. "He left you in the Dark, did he?"

"I...Er...do I have to visit Nintendo game worlds and somehow become immortal and never see my family or friends again?!" Grace exclaimed.

Ness stayed quiet.

Grace and Jiminy looked around.

Jiminy Cricket was wondering what was going on. "Where are we?"

The memory of Porky spoke. "A piece of me wants to be your friend... But... He's strong... He's stuck in my head and heart... I can't escape him..." Porky looked scared.

Grace heard familiar 'Dive into the heart' music in the background.

"Is this...your heart?" Grace asked in a stunned voice.

However, he wasn't sure. "How could you tell if this is my heart? I'm not even sure where this place is." Porky said while they walked around the black void.

"I just had a big hunch. Is this Giygas thing doing more harm than good to your mental state?" Grace wondered in a curious but sensible tone.

Porky seemed to shudder at the mention of the name. "Giygas... Giygas... Giygas... He might be dead... But his influence can't be destroyed..." Creepy music slowly began to play. It sounded like The Fallen Child music from Undertale.

"I'm sure there's a way to heal you. We can't just give up. As a person I remember use to say, 'no one gets left behind or forgotten'. So, don't stop fighting " Grace reassured him.

Porky seemed like he was more hopeful, he smiled but suddenly looked terrified. "He's here!" He ran away. There was a terrifying heart beat sound from behind Grace.

"Show yourself, darkness creature!" Grace yelled.

There was hardly any sound, except for a heartbeat. A swirling red and black cloud appeared, the appearance of whatever it was... it was honestly incomprehensible, yet it seemed like a cloud and it was just evil. No logic, no reason, just pure evil. Jiminy Cricket and Grace were both frightened. Being around it made them feel very insecure.

The entity spoke in a voice that pierced the mind and soul, all rational thinking was gone. "I... Ne...eed... Fl...esh... It... F...eels... Goooooood..." The two felt like screaming, before light came and a prayer was heard. The dark entity screamed causing momentary insanity. Grace and Jiminy Cricket were being pulled away from the entity with vacuum suction. The dark entity just barely touched the heart of Grace.

Suddenly a light appeared. "You are not ready to learn about our mistakes. This recording of memories is at an end." Jiminy Cricket looked at the talking light.

So, Jiminy Cricket spoke "What are you?".

The light seemed sad as it talked. "I was the last... The only one to survive purely because I was far from our galaxy." The being then showed a holographic image of a boy who resembled Ness, but he wore his hat differently and had different clothing. "This boy was Ninten. He was the great-grandson of a human pair known as Maria & George. Through him, humans began to develop PK powers because of the knowledge George has..."

"Is this Ninten person related to Ness? What's your name, mysterious ally?" Grace asked, sincerely.

The light was a bit cryptic. "Ninten was the first. Ness was the second but not the last." Jiminy and Grace looked at each other for a moment. "I am but the memory of a dead people. We allowed our hatred and obsession with PK powers to dominate us. In doing so we ushered in our own destruction and countless lives have suffered as a result." The light flickered as it spoke.

"Um...is that how the cult started? Did...you have a name?" Grace asked while feeling a bit overwhelmed by information.

"They've been haunting since the First Evil One spread his corruption on your world. They have been hiding in the shadows, manipulating countless beings in order to attain power in hope of pleasing the evil." Jiminy Cricket scratched his head while the light talked. "Like my people, my name has been long forgotten by time. But our horrifying legacy survives to this day. Ninten faced him and so did Ness. Their efforts ultimately spread us out across worlds."

"Sorry...um who are you talking about?" Grace asked in confusion.

"You May call us 'Gente Ligera'. It means Light People in Spanish" the light began.

Then another voice spoke. "Or the Forgotten Light... Our time in this area is limited. But know that we've travelled across time and space, observing events that were and events that are yet to come." Suddenly it sounded like there were a couple voices. "We have seen that you will become a part of our legacy. A day will come where you are judged but do not be afraid. For you shall soon gain an awesome power and be elevated to a status you could never have imagined." The voices then cautioned. "You will have a child born of darkness. Do not be scared because with your love, she will become... A... Light... In... The Twilight of Dawn..." The light flashed brightly.

Everything went white...

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 7- More Questions! More Answers?-

Jiminy Cricket shook his head to focus his eyes.

Heckapoo checked on Grace.

"Thank goodness. You guys vanished for a moment." She said while she gave Grace a big hug.

The elderly Prof. E. Gadd said. "Give them some room. They've been through a lot."

Grace was visibly stunned.

"A child?" she questioned.

Heckapoo's eyes widened. "Meteora?!" She said with a hint of panic.

Hours passed by and Prof. E. Gadd took care of Grace to nurse her back to health, he was acting like a grandfather or uncle figure towards her. Jiminy Cricket kept close by Grace, waiting for her to talk when she felt like it.

_A child that might be like Riku with his way to dawn stuff..._she thought while her eyes were stuck like a rabbit seeing headlights.

Jiminy Cricket checked on Grace. "Are you feeling better?" He asked her gently.

"I think so..." Grace trailed off.

She then looked straight at Heckapoo and recalled something.

"You know it's your fault, Meteora had a bad childhood the first time, right? Nature and nurture are important for a child's development. She didn't grow up with her mother the first time. If she lives in a loving environment, she will become remarkable and hopefully not as damaged as last time. So, I don't want you going near her; either of them" She added, in a dead serious tone.

Heckapoo knew what she meant. "Did... Green ever tell you about... Us?" She looked down. Jiminy Cricket was a bit surprised with this development.

"I... have sources other than Green" Grace replied, cautiously.

Using her Dimension Scissors, Heckapoo pulled out a desk and a very old scroll. She casually swayed it about before sending it back to her dimension. "I truly am a terrible person." She seemed tempted to walk away.

The professor and Jiminy Cricket changed the subjects. "Ladies. I have made so many discoveries thanks to this wonderful badge." The professor said as he showed a monitor. "Ness is apparently in the future. I took time to discover another code. He went into the future to chase Porky." He was excited about this news. "Though I'm concerned about one thing: Some of that red and dark stuff was real. Strangely it seemed to be related to the stuff ghosts are made from, yet it was... Superior. The badge had but a tiny sliver of whatever it was." Jiminy Cricket looked concerned. "Don't worry about it. The stuff vanished from that light from earlier. I have no idea exactly what the light was, but if I had to guess it was a soul or consciousness of a being who left into the other side long ago."

"Yeah...I'm still confused about what they said. Did you write down, Jiminy?" Grace asked.

The cricket nodded. "It seems like the light was letting you know that someday you'll be judged and... Information suggests you'll change." Jiminy was curious if the future changes would be good or bad.

"I...I'm not sure if I wanna discover what that means " Grace said, sadly.

She then sighed.

"So, can I go home now? I... I need space from Heckapoo" she confessed.

Heckapoo opened up a portal for her. "The truth can hurt..." was all she could say.

Jiminy Cricket comforted Grace. "Grace, don't forget that Ness still cares about you. I'm sure that he's doing the best he can to see you again." He then remembered something. "If Dr. Steven Strange taught us anything, time travel is dangerous business. So, Ness is probably facing that danger head on so he can meet you again." The professor seemed to encourage them. Jiminy Cricket and Prof. E. Gadd brought Grace home, where Patch was eagerly awaiting her return.

"Patch!" She cried, tearfully.

Patch came running and Grace hugged him close while hearing him purr softly.

"It's good to be home, boy. I've missed your purring" Grace admitted.

"And I've missed your petting on my ears" Patch said while laughing.

"I just had to pay you a visit now because it's been so long" he added, softly when Grace gave him a big hug.

Jiminy Cricket nodded. "I'll get back to the castle." He then thought for a moment. "Should I keep this adventure between us?"

"Um yes but just let Yen Sid be aware in case he can help. Plus, Patch is great at listening " Grace replied with a wink.

Jiminy Cricket made haste, he made sure Heckapoo didn't tell anyone else. Strangely Prof. E. Gadd seemed to vanish back to his lab after he made sure Grace was alright. No goodbye for now.

But Patch and Grace were just glad to see each other. This moment was all that mattered to them for the time being. A break from strange mysteries and a return to reality.

**Epilogue**

**At the Mysterious Tower, Jiminy Cricket finished giving his report to Master Yen Sid. "Which brings us to right now." He looked up at Yen Sid while standing on his table.**

**"Hmmm...it was a wise choice to tell me, Jiminy. Given that the keyblade war Master Xehanort wants is approaching, this news still concerns me. Especially if there's time travel involved. I will keep an eye on for signs of this 'child' that light spoke of. A status higher than Universal Knight could be royalty or maybe immortality. I don't know for certain what that part means. You may go now" Yen Sid stated.**

**Jiminy nodded before leaving.**

**Yen Sid sighed. **

**"I really hope we don't have big casualties next year" he said, softly.**

**Meanwhile in another Point in Reality**

**Humans were working on an experiment. The experiment was resulting in the creation of a powerful lifeform. The lifeform was waking up, causing the massive test tube containing the experiment to break.**

**The End?**

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Sorry it too so long to be uploaded, I was busy with other things.**

**So, like with previous stories, I'm going to share where this story occurs on the timeline.**

**My story timeline:**

**1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU**

**The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

**1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's (His backstory cover in 'Nick Wizard's Backstory')**

**Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)**

**A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's**

**Early 90's (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name 'Nick Wizard'. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network**

**1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU **

**1998- Grace Quade is born**

**-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

**2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

**2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

**2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless**

**2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company**

**2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

**2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)**

**Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

**May 2012- Patch is born**

**25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

**2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

**-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain**

**-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult**

**2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

**-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

**-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

**Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

**-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

**-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

**-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

**Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') **

**The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

**-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)**

**-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs **

**-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

** 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

**-In October-**

**-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

**Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

**-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

**-In November….**

**The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

**-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

**-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

**-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

**-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

**-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' **

**-The Christmas chapter occurs**

**The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

**-In 2017-**

**January:**

**-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

**-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

**-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

**-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

**-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

**In February:**

**-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

**after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

**Valentine/ February sleepover**

**The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

**-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

**Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

**The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

**Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

**-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) **

**The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

**-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

**The flash season 3 shorts **

**Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

**The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

**Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

**Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

**The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

**The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

**The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

**'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

**Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

**(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

**(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

**-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've #been pilots together**

**-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

**-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

**-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…**

**-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

**-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

**-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

**-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

**A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command **

**September:**

**-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

**-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

**-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

**-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background **

**-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

**-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

**Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) **

**(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here**

**-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

**(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)**

**During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') **

**Mission Rouge One**

**Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) **

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

**-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

**The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

**(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

**The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' **

**Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

**Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

**Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)**

**Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

**Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

**Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

**(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

**Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

**-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

**-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short **

**Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

**-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).**

**Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

**-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

**-A few different Side missions to 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

**Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)**

**-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

**-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

**-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

**A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

**Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

**-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs**

**(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

**(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

**(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night! (occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.**

**-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother)**

**Angel's friends adventure**

**The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

**Wander's war of an adventure**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)**

**(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

**PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

**A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

**-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

** (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

**-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

**-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) **

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

**-late December(after Christmas)-**

**The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

**\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4**

**-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened**

**-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Chapter 7 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the 'Dark Plaza' episode in the KO timeline)**

** (About march 2019) The Search for NES**

**Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

**-The lego movie occurs**

**-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe**

**-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs**

**Spider-man into the spider-verse**

**Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

**(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA**

**(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter 6 occurs**

**-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA**

**A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

**-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-**

**-Long gone gulch occurs-**

** (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

**-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 8 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)**

**(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

**The Dragon Prince chapter 9 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

**Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous**

**Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

**-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)**

**Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

**Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

**Side mission 13- Mission report**

** (two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

**The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

**The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

**-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

**-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

** 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future **

**-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

**The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

**-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)**

**-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe **

** (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home**

**-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'**

**-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

**PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the 3 years that lead up to 'Universal Knights Stage Two- Aku's plan and after Catboy's mission. Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) )**

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

**-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

** (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

**\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

**-A potential Undertale story (TBA)**

**\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green's team)**

**Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

**-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail**

**-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

**-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

**-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

**-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

**-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

**-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

**-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

** (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

**-Coral returns and stays in the future **

**-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

**(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

**\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

**-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

**-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights**

**Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically) (Kaito's memory/ experience was part of a time loop)**

**-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:**

**Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)**

**-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

** (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)**

**(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

**(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

**-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

**(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

**-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

**-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

**'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

**Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

**In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

**See ya in the next one!**

**Grace out!**

**And have a happy new decade! ******


End file.
